The invention relates to image conduits and in particular, the invention relates to an integrated image conduit in which an array of imaging fibers in the form of a fused bundle is surrounded by an image illumination conduit which is fused to the bundle along at least a portion thereof.
Most remote imaging applications using fiber bundles require some sort of system to transfer illuminating light to the imaged object. This is normally done with non-coherent fiber bundles illuminated from the viewing end by a bright light source and arranged to uniformly illuminate the target area. It is difficult and expensive to arrange these bundles to uniformly illuminate the target. Also, the illuminating light can often directly enter the imaging optics obscuring the images with excess glare.
In normal fused fiber bundle manufacturing, the final fiber bundle is drawn inside of a glass tube known as the bottle. This bottle acts as an outer jacket to protect the bundle. It also allows enhancing steps to be taken in the drawing process such as applying a vacuum to the bundle as it is drawn.
It is desirable to incorporate the illumination system in the image bundle while keeping it optically separate therefrom. Such an arrangement would improve the manufacturability of the system without degrading the optical quality for many applications.